Unforget You
by FinchelForever1218
Summary: His heart stopped. He vaguely registered the words "accident" and "coma" when he bitterly realized he shouldn't care that much—they had broken up six months ago. Too bad Rachel forgets their breakup and the six months apart after being in a coma. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

AN-This idea just sort of popped inside of my head, so I thought I'd give it a try. I'm still doing "Dribbling with Possibilities" and soon the sequel, so I have not abandoned those. I hope people like it, and depending on the response, I'll continue! The title is inspired by Friday Night Boys' "Unforget You," but the song really has nothing to do with the story!

This is AU and a future fic…New Directions never happened. This story is set in NYC and Puck and Rachel like 25 or so. This is the prologue, so it's sort of short so I can see if anyone really likes it or not! 

**Prologue**

Noah Puckerman woke up and looked at the peaceful blonde sleeping soundlessly next to him. Even sleeping, Quinn Fabray was a knock-out. He held her close for a moment, trying to hold back thoughts of a petite brunette that clogged his mind.

Said brunette was Rachel Berry, and she and Noah had broken up six months ago. It had been six months since he'd kissed her amazing lips, or ran his fingers through her long soft hair. Six months, and he was still thinking about the girl he was supposed to be over, the girl that wasn't even supposed to last to begin with.

Their relationship had started when their mutual friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, who were dating decided to set them up on a blind date. When they met, he was already put off by her seemingly obnoxious attitude and she was disgusted that he went by the nickname "Puck." The pair stuck through the date, if only for the fact that Santana and Brittany really wanted them to at least try to like each other. They tried, and even though their personalities didn't seem to fit, the sexual tension got the better of them and they ended up at his place with their bodies tangled in the sheets, out of breath and blown out of their minds from the great sex.

Rachel and Noah lasted for a year and a half. Their relationship hadn't been perfect; it had been somewhat the opposite. One day they were making out, and the next they were completely ignoring each other, but they made it work—to the point where they loved each other immensely.

Noah shook his head to stop thoughts of the girl whom he'd loved more than anything in the world from circling his mind. That was the past, and the blonde laying next to him was his present.

He kissed her forehead and got out of bed to take a shower. When he got out, he got dressed for work and checked his phone to make sure no one had called. Sure enough, he had five missed calls from Hiram Berry, one of the fathers of his ex-girlfriend (she had two dads).

Alarmed, he called back, and he vaguely registers the words "accident" and "coma." _Rachel. _He ran outside, so fast he left his door open. He started sprinting toward the subway, swiping his Metro card hurriedly as he nearly ran over at least five people. He felt his world spinning and his heart was beating uncontrollably when he remembered: he wasn't her boyfriend, this shouldn't be his problem.

He ignored that thought and burst out of the doors when the subway finally stopped at his stop. He ran until he finally reached Bellevue Hospital, and when he got inside, he went quickly asked the nurse at the front desk where Rachel Berry was. When she replied 434, he merely nodded and sped off to the room.

As he entered room 434, he wasn't sure what to expect. When he saw his beautiful ex-girlfriend with her hair draped around her and bruises on her head, he felt his stomach churned.

As if sensing his presence, Leroy Berry, Rachel's other father, turned in his seat. Noah took one look at his distressed face and realized this must be even worse for him. Noah might have wanted to shake Rachel until she woke up, but Leroy looked as if he would do that and more to save her life.

"Noah," Hiram said when he realized he was there, "We're so happy you're here." The man then got up from his seat and hugged Noah, tears falling from his eyes.

"What happened?" Noah managed to croak out as he patted the man's back. He really shouldn't care so much about a girl that he wasn't with, but with he and Rachel, nothing was really the norm.

"Oh Noah, it was awful. Yesterday afternoon, she was in a taxi when," Hiram stopped, as if he couldn't go any further. "When, when there was an accident. Some town car ran right into the front of the taxi, and she was in the passenger seat."

Noah cringed, imagining her tiny form crushed. "Well what," he paused, holding back tears, "is happening now?"

Leroy spoke for the first time since Noah had arrived, well for the first time since he'd seen his daughter in the hospital bed, "She suffered a serious head trauma, so she's in a coma. Her respiration and circulation has been maintained, and the doctors are administering fluids to her as needed." He had tears streaming from his face by this point; he was a neurosurgeon, and knew just how serious her condition was. She could die, and if she didn't, she could be permanently brain damaged.

Noah shuddered and walked toward her. He stroked her hair and inwardly prayed for her to wake up, do anything really. He hadn't realized until now just how much he missed her, just how much he needed her.

He took a seat next to Hiram and continued to look at her, not caring about anything else in the world but her. He called boss and told him he wouldn't be able to make work that day. He was a guitarist for a record label, so his hours were pretty feasible. It wasn't that hard to take a day or two off for emergencies.

When noon rolled along, he figured he should probably call Quinn and tell her what was going on, but he just couldn't find the energy to do anything at that point. Plus, Quinn didn't exactly know about the extent of his relationship with Rachel—and what it almost led too 6 months ago—so he didn't really think she would appreciate why he seemed to care so much for a "random" woman. He continued to silently watch Rachel, hoping that she'd either wake up, or he'd wake up and realize he was just having a nightmare.

He held her hand and whispered that he would stay by her side. "Why'd you call _me_ of all people?"

Hiram looked at him, still with dull and tired eyes. "As much as she tries to deny it, she still loves you, and I figure it's the same way with you. I figured you should and would want to know."

Noah was too tired to correct his statement. There was a nagging thought in his head that he would probably always love Rachel, but he pushed that thought away and tried to think about Quinn. But, whenever he would try to think of her thin blonde hair, he found himself thinking of long thick brown hair. And whenever he'd imagine himself looking into blue eyes, he'd start wishing they were chocolate brown, like Rachel's.

He stopped himself from going further and tried to reassure himself by thinking that the only reason he was having those thoughts about Rachel was because she was in a near-death situation, not because he actually felt that way. They were over, and he needed to get that in his head.

He ignored the pang in his chest as he looked at the girl he'd let go. That's when he realized he had, had those thoughts about her since they had broken up. He shook his head and just prayed that she'd wake up.

She had to wake up, she just had to.

… … … … …

AN-so that was short, I know, but it was only the prologue! I will probably continue if I get responses that people are interested, but this could just be a one-shot, who knows! Also, in regards to what I wrote about Quinn not knowing about the extent of Rachel and Noah's relationship "and what it almost led to 6 months ago," that's something that will be touched on more base later, so if it seemed confusing I'm sorry…Please read and like! May change to M, but nothing too bad…So anyone who doesn't read M could still read it, I'm just paranoid….


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Whoa, I was pretty surprised at the response! Thank y'all so much and here's the next chapter! This story will be from Rachel and Noah's POV, but third person. If any of you guys have read "Dribbling with Possibilities" than you know that I normally do both in one chapter, but that I use a line to separate it! Also, you know that I love to use song lyrics for the chapter titles, so this one is taken from "Second Go" by Lights.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee

Chapter One-"Give Me a Second Go, Don't Let me Go Alone"

It had been three weeks and four days since the accident, and Rachel still hadn't emerged from her coma. Noah had been visiting her everyday, and Santana and Brittany had tagged along every time. He didn't know if they were there more to support her, or to support him.

He still hadn't told Quinn about Rachel, and her condition. Really, he hadn't told anyone because if he did, he felt like it would actually be real. Right now, he was just hoping it was some awful nightmare that he wanted to wake up from.

It was one of the rare days that Santana and Brittany didn't go visit her with him. Noah was in her room again, sitting by her bedside, praying that she'd just come back to him, no, everyone, already. He felt the yearning that he'd had for her while they were apart grow even more, and he found himself picturing the moment when—if—she'd come out of her _sleep_. He hated saying that she was in a coma; it made his stomach churn and his heart clench.

He looked at her peaceful form lying on the bed. He starred at her stomach rising up and down for a second, just to check that she was indeed breathing—thank God. He ran his fingers through her hair, a thing that he'd been doing often since he first visited her. He clutched her hand, another thing he had been doing a lot of.

He kept his hand there for a while, as if something in him was just telling him not to let go. Suddenly, he felt a gentle squeeze and his whole world seemed to be in orbit again. "Doctor! Nurse! Someone, get the fuck in here, she just squeezed my hand," he yelled, not letting go of her hand, and trying to hold back tears—manly tears—that were welling in his eyes.

Like in a movie, doctors and nurses quickly filled the room. He got pushed away from her, and when he saw them huddled around her, he ran out and to the cafeteria to get her dads.

Noah sprinted down the halls, aware that people were eying him uncertainly. He got to the cafeteria, and as soon as Hiram and Leroy saw him, they seemed to understand that something was either terribly wrong, or something had gone well.

They took note of his huge smile though, and that somewhat calmed them down. They ran along with Noah back to Rachel's room.

As soon as Noah got inside the room, he noticed two things, one, only one doctor was there now, and two, Rachel Berry was awake in all her glory, giving him a tired smile.

Before Noah, Leroy, or Hiram could even say anything, Rachel's doctor, Dr. Reynolds, spoke, "As you can see, Rachel has emerged from her coma. Since it lasted three weeks, complications should be minor. Luckily, her coma didn't progress to vegetative state, so she should be OK. Since her head injury was closed, it didn't enter any brain tissue, so that was very crucial with her emerging from the coma. Just, take it easy on her. She might have a little speech problems at first, but within weeks she should be somewhat back to normal."

He saw Leroy collapse to the ground. He himself felt his knees go weak, but he kept himself up and just starred at Rachel. A million memories were rushing back to him, and he really hoped that she wasn't upset that he was there. He hoped that she was at least somewhat happy to see him.

As Leroy got up, and Hiram started hugging Rachel with all of his might, Noah felt out of place. He wasn't her boyfriend anymore; he shouldn't be part of this family moment. Then he decided to hell with that, he and Rachel still cared (loved) about each other, so why shouldn't he be there? He bet her stubborn self wouldn't see it that way though.

He hesitantly walked toward her. He was surprised when she offered him and even bigger smile, and basically urged him to come closer. When he got to where he was right next to her, she threw her arms around him.

"Noah," she said, with only a slight stammer. The doctor had said she probably would have speech problems, it was common of course. But with Rachel Berry, he was sure she'd be over that within minutes—being the overachiever she was.

"Rach," he replied unsteadily. He didn't understand why she was acting so casual, so normal around him. Their breakup hadn't been the best, so why was she acting like he was the person she most wanted to see in the world? 

"I'm back," she smiled. Of course, without any hint of stammer or stutter.

He grinned back, still unsure of her actions. What the hell was going on?

"Have you been taking care of the apartment? Is Cosette ok with that new dog food I bought her?" Rachel asked, talking slower than she usually did, but still in true Rachel Berry fashion.

Noah was seriously confused now. Apartment? Cosette? She had gotten the apartment and their little Shetland Sheepdog, Cosette, when they broke up. So why was she asking him about that.

"Rachel, what?" he asked. Hiram and Leroy shot confused and worried looks at each other, and the doctor looked alarmed. Doctor Reynolds knew that Noah used to be Rachel's boyfriend. She suddenly called in another doctor and more nurses, and Noah was kicked out of the room.

Mr. and Mr. Berry were with him, and they were just as nervous as he was. Rachel was supposed to be OK. She was supposed to wake up and be the perfect woman she was. What was wrong with her? 

After what seemed like hours, Dr. Reynolds called Hiram and Leroy in the room. Noah banged his fists against the door, demanding to know what the fuck was going on.

Eventually, Dr. Reynolds came out and asked to speak to him privately. She took him to her office, and nervously sat down.

Noah grinded his teeth together; why were they all acting so odd around him? "What the fuck is wrong with Rachel?"

Dr. Reynolds looked unfazed by his language. She was, after all, a fifty year old woman with sons in their teens and twenties—bad language didn't bother her too much. "Noah, there have been some complications with Rachel," she said, looking him directly in the eye.

His face fell, and he felt crushed just like he had when he found out she was in a coma, "What do you mean 'complications?'"

She shook her head, "It's an odd situation. It won't affect her physically, per say, but it has affected her mentally. She has post-traumatic amnesia. With comas lasting 3-5 weeks, this kind of amnesia is unpredictable. It can last from weeks, to months."

Noah looked at her, confused, "What is post-traumatic amnesia?"

"Post-traumatic amnesia is a state of confusion that happens following a traumatic brain injury, even a closed head injury. Specifically, Rachel seems to have an oddly serious case of retrograde amnesia, a type of post-traumatic amnesia," Dr. Reynolds said.

Noah still was confused, and the doctor could sense it. "Come again," he stammered.

"Noah," she paused, trying to find the right way to phrase it, "If we've done our work right, she seems to have forgotten the six months before her accident."

He froze, understanding full well the implication of that statement. That meant she didn't remember their breakup, their awful confrontation after, just everything that had been going on in the past six months.

"Now look, we've asked her some questions, but we're trying to figure out what she last remembers. Her dads knew some of it, but since they live in Ohio, they don't know all that's been going on as much as you do. Apparently, you guys broke up six months ago? Well, the last thing she remembers is seeing some play," Dr. Reynolds said quietly.

"That was two weeks before we broke up," Noah stated, still in shock from it all. His ex-girlfriend didn't remember them breaking up. The last thing she remembered was when he and she went to see _Wicked_ for the umpteenth time on Broadway. But that occasion was different than all the other times they had seen her favorite musical, this time, she knew that she would be in the next show.

She had been cast as Elphaba in the show, which had been her dream forever. She had been rehearsing with the rest of the cast, and she was going to be in the show right after the current Elphaba left. That had been the show they went too.

It had been an amazing night, and Noah swore he had never seen Rachel happier.

"So, wait," he paused, "That's the last of what she remembers."

"For now," Dr. Reynolds said, "Like I said, it can last from weeks to months. Recovery is a difficult and fragile process. That's why I needed to talk to you.

"Since her recovery is the most important thing to the Berrys and me, as well as you I'm sure, we have to ease her into remembering the past six months. We can't just tell her that you and her aren't dating anymore, or that you have a new girlfriend," she said, with judgmental eyes at the new girlfriend part.

Ignoring the snide comment about him already dating someone else, he focused on what he could do to help Rachel. "What do you need me for?"

Dr. Reynolds looked surprised that he gave in that quickly. "As unconventional as this may, and ignoring how cliché movie this situation is, I, well Hiram, Leroy, and me, are asking a huge favor of you. Like I said, this may sound stupid and odd, but we need to act like you're still dating Rachel—at least to her."

Noah took all she said in, and flinched when he found his mind thinking that it could be a second chance with her. _Remember Quinn? _He should, but he really couldn't when Rachel was in the picture. But he couldn't do that to Quinn, "What are you saying?"

She sighed, "She could, for lack of better terms, 'crack' if we tell her that you guys broke up. Normally with post-traumatic amnesia, the victim forgets _traumatic _events that were shortly before whatever gave them a head injury. So, I'm not judging, but obviously, the breakup and what happened after the breakup was traumatic for her."

Noah shifted in his seat. Their breakup wasn't the best, he could remember it as if were yesterday.

_Flashback_

_Noah and Rachel had been living together for five months and they were really getting serious. _

_Rachel flopped on the coach, tired from a long day of rehearsals. It was midnight, and Noah still wasn't back yet. It seemed like since he started playing guitar for that tone-deaf rising singer Quinn Fabray, he'd been getting home later and later. _

_She watched TV for a little bit, trying to calm her nerves, but she was too worried about Noah to get into some weird sci-fi show at that moment. She flipped the TV off and started to head for their bedroom when the door opened. _

_Her boyfriend of one and a half years came inside their small apartment, and he looked as tired as she felt. He went up to her, and gave her a passionate kiss. _

_Things started to get intense. He started unbuttoning her blouse, when she smelled perfume on him. And it wasn't her perfume. _

"_Noah, why do you smell like vanilla?" she asked, trying to keep her brain from clouding as he sucked on her neck. _

"_Quinn. She wears this weird perfume and whenever I'm working with her, it clings to me," he said, and started tracing patterns on the fabric of her shirt. He really didn't want to talk at that moment; he just wanted to be with his girl._

"Yeah, why has she been making you work so late?" she questioned. She trusted him completely, but she still found it odd that Quinn Fabray made him work that much. 

"_Truth is, I think she digs Puckzilla," he chuckled and continued to kiss her. _

"_Wait, what?" she said, pushing him off of her._

He rolled his eyes, "Well, she asked me out…"

"Doesn't she know you're in a serious and committed relationship?" Rachel pressed. She already hated this Quinn girl, and she didn't even know her. 

"_No, but I turned her down. Said I was busy. She hasn't asked since," he said, trying to calm her down. _

"_Why doesn't she know?" Rachel asked, "Are you embarrassed by me or something?"_

"Shit, no Rachel, I just didn't want her to think that, that was the reason why I was turning her down. I wanted her to think I was uninterested," he sighed. 

"_If you weren't with me, would you be interested?" she replied. She had always been a little insecure with her relationship with Noah. From what Santana and Brittany had told her, before Rachel and Noah met, he was sort of a man whore. _

"_No," he said, "Now come on, let's put this serious stuff aside and get to the fun stuff."_

Rachel glared at him, "You love me right?"

"Fuck yes, I don't understand why you're asking!" he yelled.

"_You never acknowledge that we might have a future together!" she said. She didn't mean too, but it had been on her mind for a while. Why wouldn't he ever talk about making plans for the next year? Why had he been so against moving in with her? Why hadn't he proposed to her?_

"I love you more than anything, Rachel, I don't get why you are questioning that!" he yelled. He hated the fact that she was thinking he didn't love her, but he was also pissed that with her, everything was about the future. Never the present. "Why can't you just live in the moment for once, Rachel! Not everything has to have a future." He regretted saying that the minute it came out. He didn't mean that, he just had some sort of weird fear of long term commitment. He thought that it probably had to do with the fact that he'd depended on his dad more than anyone when he was a kid, then the guy left him the day after his 11_th__ birthday. _

"_No future?" she said. She looked like she wanted to throw up, and felt like it too. _

"_No, shit, that's not what I meant, I'm sorry. I want a future with you, I just don't like planning that far ahead, you know?" he said. _

"_Marry me," she stated. She had hope in her eyes that Puck just loved, but at that moment, hated. _

"_Rach, we can't get married," he sighed. _

"_Why?" she said in a firm voice, "Give me one good reason why, and I'll drop this conversation."_

"Because…" he tried to say something other than the fact that he didn't want to be in that kind of commitment. He knew he would just screw it up. 

"_Because you want to fuck other girls, right? You don't want to be tied down to me. Did something happen between you and Quinn?" she screamed, ignoring the thud on their ceiling from the people that lived above them who wanted them to shut up. _

_He paled, "Rachel."_

She felt a sob escape from her lips, and instantly regretted giving him the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him, "What happened?"

"She kissed me, and I kissed her back. We almost slept together when I stopped it, I love you to much to do anything like that to you," he said, knowing that it sounded so stupid, but it was true. 

"_Oh, so I'm supposed to appreciate that you didn't go all the way with a girl because of me. You only made out with her for a little, most likely only got naked with her for like five minutes. But nothing actually happened, just that," Rachel spat at him._

He was pleading with her to forgive him. He loved her more than anything. And he could get past his fears of commitment if it meant keeping her. He loved her too much than to loose her. 

"_So you won't marry me, your girlfriend, but you will make out with some talent less whore!" she said, shoving his hands off of her shoulders. _

"_Get out, I can't talk to you right now," she said, tears falling from her eyes. _

_He looked at her one last time, his eyes begging her for forgiveness. She turned away from his gaze and watched as he left the apartment—left her life—for good. _

_End of Flashback_

Noah shuddered at the memory. "So wait, I'm supposed to be her boyfriend again until she remembers? Isn't that a little sick?"

"No, no, no. Just, don't attach a label to what you are. Let her think that you guys are the same, that you are still part of each others' lives. You don't have to be affectionate, just, don't let her know that something is off. We need her to remember on her own. As awkward as that request is, you love, or 'care' about Rachel still, right? You want her to recover? Well, she can't without your help. She can't recover if everything she remembers is false," Dr. Reynolds said.

"What should I do?" he sighed, and put his head into his hands. This was going to be interesting.

… … … … … …

Rachel flinched as her dads squeezed her and sobbed on her chest like she'd been dead and had come back to life. Well, she sort of had.

When she emerged from her coma, it was a surreal experience. She remembered her dad falling to the ground, and her daddy rushing over and hugging her tight. Then, she remembered the look on Noah's face, the look of such love—and something else she didn't understand—that made her want to start crying.

Noah. She smiled when she thought of him, and the memory of them going to see _Wicked_ was still fresh in her mind. She loved him, and she was hoping they really had a future together.

She ignored the weird feeling in her heart and her mind that she was missing something, that she had forgotten something. She was scared when all those doctors started asking her about what she remembered, but they assured her everything was fine and that it was just standard procedure. It was odd because her official doctor than had a long talk with her dads, and was currently talking to Noah.

Was something wrong with her? Did she look hideous? Would she never have children? What was wrong? She was freaking out on the inside, and just wished that Noah was there to hold her hand.

She didn't remember the accident surprisingly. When she asked her dads about it, they just looked at each other and said that it was a simple car accident. Again with the weirdness.

She shook her head and decided to think about the positive. She was alive, and her dads were in NYC all the way from Columbus (her hometown) to see her. She had who she considered to be the best guy in the world, Noah Puckerman, at her side. She had the greatest friends in the world: Santana Lopez, Brittany Pierce, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Blaine Anderson. So really, to her knowledge, everything was amazing in her life.

That was the problem though. It was what she didn't remember that was all the bad stuff. What she didn't know could crush her little perfect life in an instant—with just one memory.

… … … … …

AN-hope that was up to your expectations! I myself didn't really like the breakup I had in mind, so I had to make it somewhat sadder. And Quinn and Puck didn't have sex, so he was being truthful to her. And they didn't get naked…just thought I'd add that so no one hates Puck too much! Also, the whole forgetting 6 months thing may be somewhat medically unusual, but I have read instances where things like that have happened!

Please review…because reviews are love and they make me want to write quicker and more!


	3. Chapter 3

AN-Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been super busy! All questions reviewers asked will be answered soon enough! And this chapter title is taken from "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum, or as I like to think of it THE BEST DUET IN GLEE HISTORY! Minus "Defying Gravity" and "Candles" I love me some Kurtchel friendship and Klaine is beast! Oh, and "Landslide" was more of a trio, but it's Brittana..So I love it!

Chapter 2-"I've Lost All Control, and I Need You Now"

"What should I do?" Noah asked, still confused by what the doctor was asking of him.

She wanted him to pretend to still be with Rachel. How was that supposed to work?

"This is a very, uh, odd situation, but we feel it would be best for Rachel if things were somewhat like what they were before her accident. Just pretend that the last 6 months didn't happen. Now, that doesn't mean that you have to be affectionate with her, just act like her friend, preferably her boyfriend, I guess. Look, this amnesia should wear off in a couple of weeks, so this won't last long. Actually, the first thing she might remember could be your breakup, so this could last less than a couple of days," Doctor Reynolds said uncomfortably. How do you tell someone they have to pretend to still be dating their ex?

Noah shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Wait, we were living together, so am I supposed to 'move back' in, temporarily," he asked, even though one of his main concerns should have been about the blonde girl practically living with him at his own apartment.

"Well," the doctor squirmed, "Yes, but you can find some way to make restrictions on your time together. In example, maybe a business trip, or 'doctor's orders'. Just, don't tell her that she has forgotten six months."

He looked at the doctor like she was crazy, but nodded his head in agreement. After some time of silence, he realized the conversation was over, so he stood up and walked back to Rachel's room.

When he got there, however, he saw someone that made his blood boil and his fists clench: Finn Hudson.

Since before Rachel and Noah were dating, Finn Hudson had been Rachel's best friend, well best guy friend. They had known each other since preschool, and then Finn went to NYU and Rachel went to Juilliard. On their second date, Finn had answered the door to Rachel's apartment, and it took hours for Rachel to convince Noah that they were just friends. Throughout the "Puckleberry" relationship, Finn had been a problem.

Before Noah and Rachel lived together, Finn slept over a lot, and there were many nights where Rachel couldn't go out with Noah because she was hanging out with Finn. Noah repeatedly told Rachel that he thought that Finn liked her more than a friend, but whenever he did, it always ended in an argument. Noah would never tell Rachel this, but the main reason he almost slept with Quinn was because Finn and Rachel were hanging out that night.

He hated Finn and Finn hated him. They acted civil toward each other whenever Rachel forced them to hang out with each other, and sure, they bonded once over mutual love for the Giants (who didn't like the Giants in NY anyway?), but that was it.

So when Noah saw Finn standing over Rachel's bedside like some hero or whatever, Noah was pissed. When had he been there when Rachel was in the coma? (Noah later found out that Finn had purposely visited afternoons and nights—basically anytime Noah wasn't there.)

"Finn, see I'm alive! Goodness, I feel like I've missed so much! Did your students get that award you were talking about? You were supposed to call me, but I guess it happened while I was in this coma!" Rachel exclaimed, oblivious the worried looks from everyone in the room.

Noah looked surprised when Finn didn't cast Rachel a confused look. He assumed that Finn had been told about the situation, but Noah was sure Finn wasn't too happy about it. He was pretty determined to get Rachel after Noah and she broke up.

_Flashback_

_It was two days later when Noah finally gathered enough courage to go talk to Rachel. He didn't think they would break up, but then again, he was currently sprawled out on San and Britt's coach, so Rachel was pissed enough at him to kick him out. _

_He wasn't going to let her go. He loved her too fucking much to let her go, and he'd even decided to get over his fear of marriage for her—he was going to propose to Rachel Berry. _

_He bought the ring, the perfect ring, and ran up to her (his?) apartment door and anxiously knocked. It wasn't the most romantic way to propose, but hey, Noah really wasn't the romantic type. _

_Noah almost threw up when the door opened, revealing a shirtless Finn with a towel wrapped around his lower body. "Puck, what the fuck are you doing here?" Finn asked. _

_Noah gathered his composure and forced himself not to punch Finn's head off, hopefully wiping that ridiculous smirk off of his face. "I need to talk to Rachel, where is she?" He tried to push through Finn, but he was stopped by Finn's arm. _

"_She's taking a shower. Do you want to leave a message?" Finn sneered. _

_Noah's eyes darkened. He scanned the apartment from the little access he had and saw that the place was a mess. "So you finally used your 'Hudson Charm' and got my girlfriend." _

Finn glared. "Look, Puck, I don't know what kind of girl you think Rachel is, but she deserves more than you. You're a screw up. You fucked up your relationship, and I won't let you screw up mine and hers. Nope," he popped the p, "We didn't sleep together, and I believe the term you should call her by now is ex-girlfriend."

"Little premature to think that you two have a relationship. Unless you two did fuck and you're just lying. And if you two are 'together,' it won't last long, she thinks of you like a brother not a fuck buddy." Noah said, trying to seem impassive and withdrawn from the whole situation. He hated to even think that Rachel and Finn could ever get together, so he acted like he didn't care. But in reality, he felt awful. He wasn't good enough for Rachel, and he had always known that, but hearing Finn Hudson of all people saw it—that was just plain old hell. Not that Finn was good for Rachel either.

"_Seriously Puck, just stop screwing up her life. You cheated on her, destroyed her, and now all of us—her friends—have to pick up the pieces. Just go screw whatever whore got you into this mess with Rachel. We all know that's something you would do," Finn said, and slammed the door on Noah's face._

_Noah kicked the door that had just been shut and in anger, punched the wall, leaving a gaping hole. He felt the little box in his pocket, that seemed to weigh more than it should have, and got even angrier. _

For Rachel's sake, he had to let her go. He just had too.

_End of Flashback _

Noah decided he should act like nothing had gone down between him and Finn when he stepped into the room. He gave a genuine smile to Rachel, then he told everyone that he was going to go get some food, and would be right back.

He left the room and walked down the hall until he was sure no one in Rachel's room could hear him, and made his call.

"Quinn, there's something I need to tell you, can you meet me at that diner near Bellevue Hospital," he said, and after hearing her response, hung up.

* * *

Rachel smiled as she talked to her friend, Finn. She didn't realize how much she missed him when she had woken up from her coma, but now, she was so happy to have the two most important men in her life (besides her dads, Kurt, and Blaine, of course!) back.

Finn and Noah had never gotten along, and that might have been because she and Finn spent so much time together, that Noah felt like something was up.

The truth is, and Rachel had stupidly never told Noah this, that she and Finn dated for two years in high school. Rachel had believed they were going to get married and she would have her dream family in New York, but eventually the spark just died off. He was her first love, so she would most likely always have some feelings for him, but they were miniscule in comparison to the way she felt about Noah.

Noah. Just thinking about him made her shiver. She missed him, and his touch, and his kiss, so much, and she really couldn't figure out why. They were together before she was in the coma, right? So why did she feel like she hadn't been with him in ages?

It all confused her, but she just ignored it and focused on Finn's animated tale of a horrific experience with some of his students in one of his gym classes. He was a gym teacher and directed the school's glee club, so funny things were bound to happen.

After Finn's story, she was worried. She wondered what was taking Noah so long to get some food. Since she had waken up (really, it had only been a little while), he had been acting really strange. Like, distant somehow, but not in a harsh or mean way, but as if they hadn't seen/loved each other in forever.

She shook her head, pushing away any bad thoughts. Dr. Reynolds told her that too much stress could halt her recovery. But recovering from what exactly? Her head trauma wasn't serious, and she didn't have any other complications. Her dads had just told her that it might take her some time to get back in the swing of things, but Rachel didn't see how that was something she had to medically recover from.

Again, she brushed aside stressful thoughts. She focused on Noah, and how she wanted to make their relationship even better than before. With the accident, she almost died, and a near-death experience really puts things in perspective. The most important person in the world to her was Noah Puckerman, and although that scared the hell out of her, she had to recognize that. From there on, she would value her relationship with him a lot more.

And as soon as she was set "free" from the hospital, she was going to show him.

* * *

Noah flipped through the menu, avoiding eye contact with Quinn. She looked at him thoughtfully, a huge difference from the way she was when in studio.

The thing about Quinn was, she could be a real bitch most of the time, but with Noah, she was, well, somewhat sweet and caring. Maybe that was what Noah was attracted too in the first place because it was kind of like him.

With people he cared about (mainly Rachel) he was Noah, the kind, generous, and hardworking guy. With everyone else, he was Puck, the douche-y, yet awesome musician. That was one reason he and Rachel didn't really work out because half the time he was a jerk, and the other half of the time he was Noah. Unfortunately, the Puck part got the best of their relationship.

"So Puck, you called me here?" she asked. She glanced around the tiny and scruffy diner and shifted in her seat snobbishly.

After an awkward silence, he finally looked at her. His mind betrayed him, and he started noticing every flaw about her. Her nose was too small. Her hair was too thin and blonde. Her eyes weren't brown. And her smile wasn't the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Her biggest flaw of all was that she wasn't Rachel. And although it hadn't dawned on him yet, he was still head over heals in love with her (Rachel).

"I have to tell you something, it's about the past, and well, I guess now it's in the present," he said, now averting eye contact, hoping to stop thinking about a certain brunette.

She studied him, taking notice of his tense shoulders. His eyes had dark circles under them—he hadn't been sleeping well. His smirk wasn't plastered permanently on his face. And his 'hawk needed to be re-shaved. She wondered why she hadn't noticed his odd behavior before.

"Before you and I started dating, I was in a relationship with a girl named Rachel. We were, uh, together for a year and a half, and it was pretty serious," he stammered.

Quinn sighed, "And you're telling me this because?"

He ignored her question for the time being. "We broke up six months ago, and then well, you and I happened," he said.

Noticing her somewhat angry, sort of jealous, and also judgmental stare, he continued, "And I'm telling you this because she was in an accident a few weeks ago. It was pretty bad, she was in a coma and everything," he said, hoping to gain some sort of reaction from Quinn.

He didn't. He wasn't sure if he expected her to comfort him, or say that she felt bad, but all he got was a blank stare. "Anyway, she emerged from her coma today, and there were some complications," he said.

"What kind of complications?" she said, this time with some sympathy in her voice.

"She has post-traumatic amnesia," he breathed.

"Wait, isn't that not so bad? I mean, doesn't it go away pretty fast?" she said, pushing the sunglasses she had on higher on her head.

"Well it should, but in this case, there's more to it." He scratched his 'hawk, something he did when he was nervous. Of course, Quinn didn't pick up on it, only one person ever had—Rachel.

"What exactly do you mean?" Quinn asked, knowing full well she probably wouldn't enjoy the answer.

"She's forgotten six months of her life," he said, and when he noticed her confused look, he emphasized, "Six months."

Suddenly, Quinn understood what was going on, "Wait, so…What does this mean?"

Noah sighed, "In order for her to recover, the past six months can't just be sprung on her. She needs to remember things on her own, and the doctor seems to think I can help jog her memory."

Quinn started to shake, feeling tears well in her eyes, "Wait, so are you breaking up with me?"

"No, no, I just, I can't see you so much right now. I mean, we haven't gone public, so no one else really knows, but I can't really live at my, I mean our, apartment right now because I'm going to be crashing at her apartment, I mean her friend's apartment," he said, "I still want there to be a you and me, but I'm going to have to spend some time with her."

"So does she think you two are dating or something? Does she think she can just have you back even though you're with me!" Quinn snapped, confused about the whole situation.

"Quinn," he sighed, "It's not like that. She doesn't remember us breaking up! I'm not going to be with her like that, I'm just not going to tell her otherwise. It sounds stupid and fake, but it's the truth. This should be over in a couple of weeks, maybe just a few days."

Quinn calmed down, hoping no paparazzi caught her mid-angry tears. "So where does that leave you and me?"

"The same as before," he said uneasily. He ignored the thought in his head that maybe he didn't want to be with her, and instead grew angry and jealous thinking of Finn being with Rachel at that very moment. "Q, I'm sorry to give you all of this information, so if you need some time…"

"No, I don't need any time at all. I want you Puck, and we'll get through this awful situation," she said.

Noah wanted to correct her, to tell her that it wasn't a bad situation at all and that he was enjoying it way too much. He gave her nod, not wanting to be too affectionate for fear someone would snap a photo, and left.

He walked back to the hospital, and made himself promise that he wouldn't fall for Rachel Berry again. Too bad, he already was.

* * *

Rachel practically jumped out of her bed when the nurses told her she could be discharged that day. There still had to be necessary forms to be signed and her stuff had to be packed, but other than that, she was going home.

She had been "awake" for a week, and to say she wasn't a little disoriented would be an understatement. She was reading _Elle _the other day, and had a nervous breakdown when she saw that the main topic was spring fashions. Spring fashions? She thought it was fall, almost winter! And, to her shock, a little girl in the children's' ward came to her room and asked for "Elphaba's" autograph. Autograph? She hadn't performed that much in her mind, so why would someone ask for an autograph. (Although, she thought the girl was so adorable, she really didn't pay much mind to it!)

The doctor told her that some things might be fuzzy, but that her memory would soon be jogged. She found herself cuddling with Noah multiple times just to compose herself.

One good thing about the accident was that her relationship with Noah had only gotten stronger. When her fathers had returned to the hotel for the night and her friends had all gone home (well, Kurt and Santana slept over once), she and Noah would talk about anything and everything.

She had never felt so connected to Noah, even though they had been together for so long. They were completely in love before, but she found herself falling more and more in love when they talked in her hospital room. There was just something so romantic about having the man you love at your side after a fatal experience. She did always have a flair for the dramatic, and a near-death accident that led to a coma was drama filled and having Noah was just amazing.

Currently, she was alone in her room, something that was new. Her fathers had gone to the hotel to get some of their things in order now that she was going home. Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, and Finn had left to organize a "Welcome Home" party, and Noah was at the studio. And as for the nurses and Dr. Reynolds, they were doing other things around the hospital.

She was about to start reading a new book that Kurt had bought for her, when Noah walked in. She smiled, and felt her stomach flutter when he gave her his crinkled grin that reached his eyes—his real smile, his Noah smile.

When he was close enough to him, she practically jumped on him, happy that he IV was finally taken out (she hated needles). She hugged him, and was unnerved when he practically flinched as she did so. She looked at him questioningly, and he just sighed and said the doctor told him to tell her to take it easy.

She tried to believe him, but she felt like something else was wrong. She pushed aside the feelings, something she seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and just enjoyed his being there.

* * *

Noah found himself re-enamored with Rachel. Although he wouldn't admit to himself, he had always loved her (and still did), but now he was thrust back into being in a relationship with her, and he was rediscovering everything (and more) that he loved about her.

He loved that any random conversation they were having could somehow lead back to something about Broadway. He loved that she was Jewish, so he could wear his Star of David necklace without someone (Quinn) telling him what was wrong with his religion. He loved the way her hair smelled like berries, and when he threaded his hands though her hair, the smell surrounded everything.

He stopped his thoughts, and realized what was happening. He was starting to fall for Rachel again (or realize that he had never stopped loving her). He tried to think about Quinn, but whenever he did, he would think about Rachel again.

He was pulled from his thoughts because Rachel had asked him a question.

"What, babe?" he asked.

"What did I miss while I was gone?" she asked, with that sleepy expression on her face that Noah found adorable. Shit, not adorable, just boring, not cute at all, just a platonic liking for her face. 'Yeah, that's what it was,' Noah thought.

Then he realized what she had asked, and cleared his throat awkwardly, "Um, not much, I mean, it was just a few weeks. Cosette is great, she just misses you." He lied, and scratched his 'hawk.

"Noah, what are you nervous about?" she asked worriedly.

Noah felt his heart clench at her obvious and sincere care for him, and loved, no appreciated, that she knew him so well. "N-nothing Rach," he said.

She wasn't convinced, "Noah, look, I'm getting out of here soon, and we need to get rid of this awkwardness between us. I understand that this must be, um, traumatic for you because I did almost die, but everything will eventually go back to normal. Nope, wait, it will be better than ever! So tell me what's wrong! I'm not some fragile child, I am a grown woman with responsibilities and—"

He put his finger to her lip, and immediately regretted it. He instantly felt the tingles that he got just from touching her, especially her lips. He quickly put his finger down. "I'm just worried about your recovery, Rachel," he assured her, not even lying.

She paled at his touch, and she strangely felt like she hadn't been with him in any way for a while. "Ok," she said somewhat breathlessly.

He felt the same way she did, except he knew that they hadn't been together.

They fell into a comfortable silence as Rachel got up to finish packing her stuff. Once she was ready and all the paperwork had gone through, she was let out of the hospital.

Noah didn't know how much longer he could last with this charade. He felt feelings that he had pushed aside for so long starting to resurface. He mentally prepared himself for living with her, and helped her carry her suitcase to the cab.

As much as he wanted to deny feeling things for Rachel, a nagging part of his mind knew that it wouldn't last long. He ignored that thought and sent a text to Quinn telling her he hoped she had a great day. He wouldn't let himself love Rachel again, not after he'd screwed her over.

* * *

AN-I'm going to make chapters longer, just that one was short and answered some of the questions I guess…There's more to the breakup and the months after it, but that will happen later on! Hope y'all liked it! And in the second chapter, when Rachel said she had the best friends in the world, she didn't mention Finn. That was mainly because she was caught up in everyone that had visited her at the exact moment she woke up, and Finn didn't see her until later. Hope that clears that up!


	4. Chapter 4

Noah was officially screwed. He'd been pretending to go along with being with Rachel for two weeks now, and there was no sign of recovery. She still thought they were happily together and he found getting back to and liking playing along. But then he just felt sick because they had broken up—he had broken her heart, and here he was falling in love—no, just playing along with the fact that they were in love—all over again.

Luckily, for a few days, he was able to make up some excuse about having to help some singer in Toronto, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on living this lie (a very blissful lie at that).

He was starting to realize that he never stopped loving her, but he couldn't let himself go there because once this charade was over, she'd go back to hating him. He still remembered her face when she saw him with Quinn at Starbucks a month or so after they broke up.

_Flashback_

_Puck was helping Quinn out in the studio, when she asked—forced—him to go for a coffee break with her. He had broken up with Rachel only like a month ago, so he was still semi-depressed about that, so he really wasn't in the mood to go out that much. _

_After his confrontation with Finn, he was at first pissed at Rachel because he thought they were sleeping together, but then he realized that he was the fuck-up in their relationship and that she wasn't the kind of girl to sleep with Finn. That's when he just became depressed and never wanted to go out anywhere. _

_So when Quinn begged him to come back into the studio, he was hesitant, but then she promised to triple his pay, so he agreed. He wasn't interested in Quinn, but he didn't want to prove Finn right by becoming a loser, so he forced himself to start going back to work. He had come to the realization that he should probably let Rachel go because as much as he hated the guy, Finn was right. He would just end up breaking her heart again. _

_But shit, he still loved her; he just couldn't let her go. _

_He had tried calling her. He had emailed her. He had tried every form of contact, but she wouldn't speak to him. She gave Santana all of his possessions to give back to him. (And then Santana screamed at him for a few hours about what an idiot he was—yeah like he didn't already know!)_

_She just wouldn't speak to him, so he figured he should give her some space, just for a little bit. But, he was still upset about the whole thing, so he really didn't want to get coffee with Quinn of all people, but she was his boss pretty much so he had to obey her. _

_So they got in line, and he listened as Quinn ordered some girlie drink and he ordered his coffee black. That's when he saw her._

_Rachel. She was as beautiful as ever, even more, if that's possible. She looked tired, as if she was taking a break from rehearsal. He didn't even realize that Quinn was dragging him because her name had been called. "Quinn" was enough to get Rachel's attention because at that moment he saw her stare at him and Quinn with sad eyes. _

_She looked heartbroken. He could tell she was holding back tears, and he desperately wanted to tell her that it wasn't what it looked like, and that he loved her and needed her to take him back. _

_But he didn't have time for that because then she quickly turned on her heel and left Starbucks, and he could tell she was actually crying at that point. _

_He felt like crying himself. His beautiful ex-girlfriend that he wanted back probably really hated him at that moment. After all, she did think he was with the skank that he cheated on her with in the first place. _

_He had to let her go. He inadvertently broke her heart all over again, and they weren't even dating anymore! Think about what more could happen if they got back together—he was like a wildfire, and her heart was just in his path of destruction. _

_End of Flashback_

He shuddered at the memory. Luckily, he was interrupted from his thoughts by Rachel.

"Noah," she breathed, "Would you mind reaching up to the top shelf and getting me Cosette's food?" He smiled at her. She was cute as hell in his shirt. She had just woken up, and Noah liked it a little too much that she was wearing his shirts to bed.

Speaking of sleeping, for the first week, he'd been able to insist that she sleep by herself because he was afraid of hurting her. He had been sleeping on the couch, hoping to avoid any major intimate/physical contact with her. He'd slipped up at the hospital when he had touched her lips with his finger, and he couldn't let that happen again.

But as soon as he had gotten back from his trip, she had demanded he sleep in the same bed. She had looked it up online, and she said that there was nothing wrong with him sleeping in the same bed with her. Last night had been weird because Rachel Berry was a cuddlier, and she loved cuddling with him.

Is it bad that it was wrong, but felt so much righter than anything he had felt in awhile?

He shook his head and got the food for Cosette. He fed the dog, and grinned as he watched Rachel stomp off to watch T.V. She always liked to do things herself, but he enjoyed teasing her height by never letting her do something if it involved him having to reach to get something.

He sat in the chair next to the couch, still trying to avoid too much contact, even after she latched herself onto him last night. He had avoided any kissing by saying he had a canker sore, but he didn't know how much longer he could keep that lie up.

He sort of hated himself for not really wanting to prevent any kissing.

* * *

Rachel snuggled on the couch, and she wished Noah would just come and sit with her on the couch already. He had been acting strange the past couple of weeks, or should she say week because he was gone for a few days. He never had to go on business trips, since when did he start those up?

And he never denied any making out time, even when she had strep throat (that really didn't end up well for him), and now he didn't want to kiss her just because of a small canker sore?

He was treating her like a fragile child, and she was getting sick of it. So, she had a plan. And that plan was to seduce Noah Puckerman.

She was going to start later that night, but her hormones were getting the better of her, and she just wanted to rip his shirt off right then and there. So, she decided for phase one of her plan.

"Noah, I have to take a shower, I'll be quick though!" she said, smirking to herself.

He nodded dismissively, as if he were in deep thought and didn't even hear her. If only she knew.

She got in the bathroom and took a shower. This was when phase one was going to take action. She made the "accidental mistake" of forgetting a towel.

So she walked out in all her glory, right in front of the TV to the closet with all the towels.

His mouth dropped, and his eyes grew wide. She saw him readjust himself on the chair, and knew that he at least still found her sexy. She smirked at him, "See something you like?"

He tried to tear his eyes away from her, but he just couldn't, "U-uh I got to get to work, um Quinn Fabray, the singer, needs me in the studio."

All the sudden, she felt a pang in her head. She vaguely saw a Starbucks sign and a blonde girl, and that's when she fainted.

* * *

Noah quickly grabbed Rachel. "Babe, babe, RACHEL!"

Her eyes fluttered open, "I-I'm sorry Noah, I don't know what happened. I just, I had some weird kind of…I don't even know what it was. Did I ever go to Starbucks with some blonde girl? And who is Quinn Fabray?"

He paled. She had just semi-remembered the Starbucks' disaster as he had dubbed it. "Probably went with one of your cast mates and just you know, forgot about it," he sighed, "And Quinn is this pop star I've been playing guitar for."

Rachel didn't understand why, but she suddenly felt hatred toward this girl. "Oh-ok, um, well you should get going, wouldn't want to keep _Quinn _waiting," she snapped.

She blushed and he stiffened when they realized that he had her very naked body in his arms. She got up and glared at him and got a towel. She went to her—once and technically still theirs—bedroom and slammed the door.

He scratched the back of his 'hawk and dialed the doctor's number. He walked outside of the apartment, so Rachel would think he was gone. "Hey, a doc, something happened, this is Noah Puckerman."

"Puck, what's wrong? Is Rachel OK?" Dr. Reynolds asked.

He explained what happened, with clear concern and worry in his voice.

"Don't worry. She's just starting to remember things again," she said, "Do you know what you said to trigger this memory surge?"

Noah sighed, "I mentioned something about going to work in the studio with Quinn Fabray."

"Is that the girl you're dating now?" she asked.

He shuffled, "Sort of."

"I know this might be personal and completely out of line, but maybe when you said Quinn's name it reminded her of what happened with you, or at least one thing that happened with you at one point in time because Quinn was partly the cause of that," she said, knowing that he could take that the wrong way.

He frowned, "So should I not make any more references to her?"

"No, no, remember we want her to remember things!" the doctor cautioned.

Noah sighed, "Ok, well, I have to go make sure Rachel isn't pissed at me or whatever. See ya doc."

She said goodbye and he ran his hand over his head. He made himself ignore the clench in his stomach at the thought that Rachel would eventually remember and they really wouldn't be together anymore. He also ignored the nagging thought that he maybe didn't want her too remember.

* * *

Rachel sat, puffy eyed, on her bed, looking up "Quinn Fabray" on her computer. Since Noah had mentioned her, Rachel felt the urge to crawl in a bawl and sob endlessly, but she had no idea why.

So, she decided to research this girl that she hated even though she didn't even know her. She saw many pictures of her, and enviously saw that Quinn was incredibly gorgeous. She listened to her on Youtube, and thanked God that Quinn was an awful singer.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door, "Rach, come on, what's wrong?"

"Noah," she said, fixing her hair and trying to make it look like nothing was wrong, "Nothing's wrong!"

He rolled his eyes, "Berry, I can read you like a book. Something is wrong." He couldn't take it anymore—he had to touch her, to comfort her; he walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulder.

She felt a tear go down her cheek and scorned her body for betraying her like that. "You don't," she sniffed, "find me sexy or desirable anymore."

"Fuck, Rachel what the hell are you talking about?" he said, "You're the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Quinn's prettier," she said. She had always been insecure about her looks, but she had tried to not let it show to anyone ever.

He just couldn't take her heartbroken look anymore, so he did what he used to do to show her how much he loved her (he didn't anymore….he used to!).

He felt that spark he always felt when his lips touched hers. The kiss was passionate and needy, like they hadn't kissed in forever. And to Rachel's knowledge, that wasn't true, so even though she was confused, she kissed him back with as much vigor as he had initiated the kiss with.

The kiss deepened, and she opened her mouth, allowing his tongue access. Their tongues battled for dominance, and eventually they pulled back for air. He starred at her in shock for a little bit before she grabbed his head and kissed him again.

She tried to unbutton his shirt, but then it was like he realized what was happening and pushed her dainty hands away. "Rach," he growled, still thinking about their intense kiss, "We can't."

"Why," she pouted, and Noah found her face adorable and sexy at the same time.

"You just got out of the hospital a couple of weeks ago, you need to take it easy," he said, and then he kissed her forehead and told her he would go get them some lunch.

He really had some thinking to do.

* * *

He dialed a familiar number, "Quinn, we need to talk, like right now, call me back when you get this message."

He went to Rachel's favorite Chinese takeout place and ordered some food.

Noah knew he couldn't keep stringing Quinn along like this. He wasn't going to pursue a romantic relationship with Rachel or anything (even though wouldn't admit it, he totally wanted to!), he just couldn't make Quinn wait for him any more. Or at least, that's what he told himself.

She finally called him back and they agreed to meet at the Starbucks he was near.

When she arrived wearing a hat and sunglasses to disguise herself, she waved at him and motioned to a table she had gotten. He gave her a grim smile and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Puck!" she said, "I've missed you so much baby!"

"Quinn, look, I have to talk to you," he replied, but then she put her fingers on his lips and said, "Shhhh…"

"Puck, look I know the whole ex-thing has been hard for you, but I just need you to know that I love and support you through all of this. I mean, you're nice enough to take care of her," she smiled.

"Well, I'm not taking care of her really, I mean she forgot a lot of stuff and seeing as I did a bunch of shit to her I feel like I should help her," he said, suddenly feeling super defensive of Rachel.

"Are you sure she isn't just using you? Like she remembers, but is lying to get into your pants?" Quinn snapped. She missed her boyfriend and she was sick of some slut taking advantage of his generosity like that.

"Wait, what the hell Quinn? She was in a car accident and was in a fucking coma! She could have fucking died! No, she's not fucking lying to me so don't ever say that kind of shit again," he yelled. He felt bad for yelling at Quinn, but no way was he letting her attack Rachel like that.

"Well I'm sorry that I care about you! You know, you seem to be a little defensive of a girl that is supposed to be a meaningless ex!" she said, trying to keep her voice down because a few people were starting to stare.

"Look, Quinn let's just calm down. Rach and I are just exes, but we were close and good friends before the accident." _Lie. _"I don't feel anything for her." _Second lie. _"And nothing has happened or will happen between us." _That would most likely become a lie too. _

Quinn sighed, "Fine, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Noah tensed. He couldn't break up with Quinn because then she would think that something was going on between him and Rachel. "Um, just wanted to tell you how much I missed you," he lied.

She smiled, "Oh, I know you did! How could you not, I mean you're practically locked up in an apartment with your ex."

He gave a forced smile, "Yeah, well I should probably get going, um Rach has a doctor's appointment."

Her smile fell, "OK well go running to the damsel in distress, goodbye." She left him sitting in Starbucks with a lot to think about.

How was he supposed to keep up the act with Rachel now?

* * *

Rachel sighed as she went over their intense make out. He had just left, saying that they had to take it slow. What the hell was that about? They loved each other and their relationship was very physical as well as emotional.

So why was he turning down sex?

She needed another male opinion to this. She got her phone and called her "male opinion." "Finn, I need your help."

He chuckled, but held back a groan. He would always just be her go-to-guy. Just a friend, nothing more. "What's wrong Ray?"

"That's just it. I have no idea!" she said, running a hand through her hair.

He listened as she went through the story, trying not to gag at the thought of her and Noah making out. He gave appropriate responses as she described (a very through description to Finn's dismay) and tried not to scream for joy when he found out that they didn't have sex. "Well, Rachel, maybe he's really just trying to keep you rested."

Yeah right. That asshole. First he cheated on Rachel and then started dating the slut he did cheat on her with and now is pretending like everything is just great and he isn't douche that Finn knew he was.

He heard her sniffle. Shit, she'd been crying. Besides Puckerman's voice, her crying was the worst thing he had ever heard. "I-i don't know. What if he doesn't find me sensual anymore? Or what if he's," she broke off, "cheating on me?"

Finn sighed, "He wouldn't cheat on you Rach. He loves you too much." Wait, why was he lying for the douche? He was way to nice of a guy.

"Maybe, it's just, something weird happened today. Noah mentioned some singer named Quinn Fabray, and I just, I instantly felt hatred toward her. I don't hate people Finn, it's not like me! And the moment he said her name I just felt revulsion," Rachel said, feeling more confused than ever, "Did something happen while I was in a coma?"

He scratched his head, hating that he had to lie to her, "Uh no, Rach. He was there for you every step of the way." God, she was going to hate him when she found out about the whole plan.

"Oh, ok," she smiled happily, "You know Finn, you are the best friend a girl could ask for!"

He replied, his voice wavering, "Well you're a really great," he paused, "friend too Rach."

After they had said their goodbyes, Rachel fell on the bed, happy about her discussion with Finn. Noah was such an amazing boyfriend. He cared so much about her recovery that he didn't want to _overwork _her.

So why did it feel like something else was up?

* * *

Noah walked back to the apartment, but was pissed when he heard Rachel's voice saying, "Well thank you Finny. You always know how to make me feel better!"

He stomped in the bedroom, but immediately softened when he saw her bright smile. "So what did you get?" she grinned.

"Chinese."

From there, they sat in front of the TV, watching _Funny Girl, _and eating Chinese food. It was the same thing they had done forever or at least in Rachel's mind it was. Noah sighed as he finally admitted to himself something he had been holding back since he had started "dating" Rachel again.

He was still head over heals in love with her.

* * *

AN-Sorry I haven't updated in a little bit, but I've been busy…I also have been trying to decide whether or not to do a sequel "Dribbling with Possibilities" or starting a few other fics…Hope you all liked this chapter!

I can't say how long this fic will actually be, but expect probably a flashback or two per chapter until Rachel finally remembers everything, and I mean everything. So that could take a little bit. But it probably won't be that long.

Also, I need to ask, do you guys think Finn should develop another love interest soon? Not that he won't necessarily end up with Rachel, but I mean, Puck has Quinn (even though that's a sham), so I think Finn should maybe have someone who at least like likes him! It cannot be Quinn because Fuinn makes me throw up (legit, I actually have barfed during these last couple of _Glee _episodes…That especially sucks since I always watch each episode at least 8 times…)….Just to let you know, I am not saying who she will end up with, but come on, most of you can probably guess who she probably will end up with..wink wink!

"Night of Neglect" tonight! Not looking forward to the return of Sunshine…I like Charice…BUT I hate (or extremely dislike) Sunshine…In my opinion, Lea is way better, so I have no idea why it's even a competition. But please, no one be mad at me about that. I understand and respect other people's opinions, and I don't judge or get mad at others who don't share mine.

Would anyone read a _Something Borrowed _Puckleberry fic? Because I really am interested in starting one of those. Or a historical one. Who knows!

P.S. If anyone wants this to be M, I might change it! If everyone likes it the way it is, then I don't have to change it!

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Swim season started back up and with everything else, I've been super busy! Isn't everyone excited that Jesse is coming back for "Prom Queen" and he and Rachel are singing "Rolling in the Deep?" I am sooooooooo happy because Jonathon Groff is such a cutie and has an amazing voice+he and Lea are cutie together (even if they are besties in real life and he's gay so they aren't ever going to be together—I'm still hoping she'll dump Theo and get with Cory already)…I am a Finchel fangirl again—I think I always was, but I was just so mad at him….But this still is a Puckleberry fic because even though Finchel is my favorite thing in the world, Puckleberry is sooooooo adorable (Puckleberry friendship moments in "Born this Way" were sooooooo cute!).

Anyway, on with the next chapter…no more song lyrics for starting though because I just decided to stop doing that!

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Glee…DO I need to write this every chapter?

* * *

Rachel sighed happily as she stared at the man sleeping next to her. He had finally (after much pouting and fake crying) gave in and slept in the same bed as her. He still wouldn't do anything sexual with her because of her "health," but just the intimate act of cuddling and sleeping made her feel like she was in a great place with him.

She got up and went to make some breakfast. She heard a knock at the door and quickly answered the door.

"What's up bitch?" Santana grinned, with a bubbly Brittany in tow.

"Satan," Rachel laughed and hugged her, "Britt, what are you guys doing here?"

Brittany lifted the bag in her hand, "We decided to pick up some bagels and eat breakfast with you guys, you know, like we used to before you fell asleep for a long time."

Brittany knew what had happened to Rachel, but the doctor explained to she and Santana that they needed to act as normal as possible, so eventually, her memory would just come back. Brittany didn't really understand the process, but she agreed to play along and act like her normal ditzy self.

Santana shot a loving and grateful look at her girlfriend. "Yeah so where's the Mother Pucker?"

"He's still sleeping, I'll go wake him up," Rachel said as Santana and Brittany set up the food.

Rachel walked into the bedroom and nudged Noah to wake up, "Noah, come on, get up."

Suddenly, he grabbed her on the bed and close to him, still half asleep. Rachel laughed, "Noah, what are you doing!"

His eyes shot open and it looked like he realized what he had done. He got up and gave her an apologetic look, "Shit, uh OK I'm up." He left the room, leaving Rachel more confused than ever about their relationship.

She sighed and got up. Rachel plastered a fake smile on her face and ignored the looks between Brittany, Santana, and Noah. "So, everyone, what do you guys want to do today? It's the weekend, which means I don't have rehearsal and you guys are off! And I know for a fact that Noah doesn't have to go into the studio today," Rachel said. She knew she was being somewhat forceful, but she was just trying to get back into her old life before things became fuzzy with the accident.

Brittany genuinely smiled, "Well, can talk about that later because right now, San and me really want to tell you something."

Santana grinned, "We're getting married! Well, we are 'engaging in a civil union' since we can't actually get married."

Brittany looked at her girlfriend and chuckled, "Yeah, so we were wondering if you guys would be part of our ceremony. Rachel, you have been my bestest friend in the world since we were roommates at NYU and then you introduced me to a 'spicy, yet still delightfully kind Latina' that was the writer of one of the plays you were in. So then San joined our friendship and now, I'm getting married—well sorta—to her, so will you please be my maid of honor? Not like a maid, like you don't have to be like my housekeeper, but like, the most important friend at the wedding, or 'commitment ceremony.'"

At that point, Rachel had tears in her eyes, "Of course Brit, I would be honored!" The two hugged and both were crying, then they pulled away and Rachel went over to hug Santana.

"Yeah, ditto what she said. Puck, you're my best man," Santana said.

Noah laughed; for once feeling like everything was completely back to normal again. He hugged Santana and then hugged Brittany. But then Brittany said something that she really didn't think would have any effect on anything, and that destroyed any idea that things were like the way they used to be before the accident.

"I totally thought you guys would get married before us," Brittany said, not thinking clearly at that moment.

Suddenly, Rachel groaned. She put her hand to her head and fought back tears. She felt an intense pounding and then heard parts of an argument in her head.

_"You love me right?" _She heard herself ask.

"_Fuck yes, I don't understand why you're asking!" _A loud, gruff voice that she couldn't make out from all the pounding in her ears.

"_No future?" _She heard herself question again, but she could tell she was missing something.

The pounding continued and she heard more arguing, the words, "Marry me," and then a door slamming. She felt like her heart was breaking, and then she in the real world she felt Noah's arms wrap around her.

"Rach, Rach, you're OK, babe, it's just a really bad headache," Noah said. He was really dreading to know what she remembered.

Santana and Brittany gave each other worried looks and went over to hug Rachel. "Sweetie, you got to stop stressing us out like this!" Santana joked.

Rachel gave a short, uneasy chuckle, "Sorry, I guess I've been watching too much dramatic TV shows, or something…"

"Yeah that totally happens to me all the time. I'm still convinced my cat in reading my diary from all those talking animal shows," Brittany quipped.

Noah sighed and kissed Rachel's forehead. Santana and Brittany noticed the exchange and their eyes grew wide. "So, how about we do something now," Noah said, trying to relieve the tension. He would probably have to let her dads that she had remembered something else, but the problem was, what exactly had she remembered?

"Oh, uh ok, um, I'll invite Kurt, Blaine, and Finn," Rachel said, "I'll go do that in the bedroom real quick, so I can, um gather myself back together."

When Rachel was out of earshot, Santana whisper yelled, "What the fuck are you doing Puckerman? You're in love with her again, aren't you?"

Noah scratched the back of his neck, "Shit, uh no. I just, I'm helping her out."

Brittany gave him a sympathetic stare, "Noah, you totally love her, it's OK to admit it."

"No, it's not OK. I fucked up her life, and I can't let that happen again," Noah sighed, "But yes, I'm in fucking love with her."

"Puck, I can't say what will happen when she finds out, but I can say that when she does, you have to tell her the truth. Sure you screwed up, but she wasn't exactly perfect. I mean, she and Finn's friendship clearly bothered you, but she didn't cut it off. Now, what you did wasn't good at all, but I mean, she wasn't completely innocent," Santana said, letting her emotional side show.

"Noah, I think that you should—" Brittany started, but was interrupted by Rachel's now bubbly voice on the phone.

"So Finn, just come on over. Brit, Noah, San, Kurt, and Blaine are going to do something, so come on down. And I think I might coerce Noah into inviting his new friend Sam along too, yeah OK, see you soon Finny Bear," Rachel said, not realizing how tense the atmosphere in the room she had just entered was.

Sam Evans. Yeah, he and Noah became friends a little bit before the accident, and by now, they were best friends. But of course, Rachel didn't know that. Sam knew all about what was going on with Rachel, so Noah didn't think that it would be that bad if he invited him to whatever Rachel decided on doing.

"Uh sure Rach, I'll tell him to come on over," Noah said, ignoring her little pet name for Finn.

Santana rolled her eyes, but didn't say anymore.

Once everyone had arrived, it was almost noon, so plans were starting to be made about the rest of the day.

"Well, all I know is, I need some food like right now," Santana said.

"How about we go to Rubio's?" Rachel asked. Everyone starred at her, uncomfortable. She wasn't oblivious, "What's wrong?"

Finn shared a look with Noah. They may have hated each other, but they both were protective of her, and sometimes would come together to help her. "Um, Rach, it closed like right after the accident," Noah cautiously said.

"Wait what? It was fine, I mean, we just went there a few weeks before the accident!" Rachel sputtered, confused. Lately, she had been feeling out of control, and fuzzy about almost everything. She didn't know if she was just getting back in the swing of things, or if it was a side-effect of being in a coma for a few weeks, but she did know one thing, she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Health Department," Finn lied, "Yeah, they did a spur of the moment kind of checkup right after the accident and then they found some uh, bad meat?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "What my dear step brother is trying to say is that the Health Department shut it down because the Rubio's son wasn't cooking the meat enough and people were getting sick."

"Oh, well, what didn't close while I was in a coma?" Rachel asked jokingly.

Sensing the awkward moment that was about to arise; Blaine made a suggestion, "How about we go to that new bistro that just opened?"

"This is New York, bistros open all the time. Be a little more specific," Santana snapped. She and Blaine had a great friendship, but it was one of those that consisted of always trying to correct one another or best the other.

"I don't remember the name, but Kurt knows which one I'm talking about. Maybe you could be a little more specific on your new cup size and just admit that you got a boob job," Blaine joked.

Santana laughed, and the group headed out to the place they later found out was named Capital Bistro.

They were seated, and spent a few minutes figuring out what to order and just talking like old times. That's when Noah heard someone say something that made his spine shiver: "Ms. Fabray, where would you like to be seated?"

Noah turned around to make sure he wasn't just hearing things and that Quinn really wasn't at the restaurant. Unfortunately for him, she was, looking as cunning and sinister as ever. She ignored the hostess and quickly walked toward the table where Noah, Rachel, and their friends were sitting. "Oh my God! Puck! This is such a coincidence! Hostess, I'll sit here, with my friend Noah Puckerman," Quinn grinned evilly.

Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Santana, and Brittany's mouths were wide and they looked afraid of what was coming. They all were friends with Noah—minus Finn—even after the breakup, so they knew that Quinn had been the one he'd sort of cheated with and that he had been "dating" her. "Um, Puck, maybe this isn't such a great idea," Kurt said anxiously.

Rachel was confused, as she had never seen the blonde woman before, "Wait, who are you?"

"Who are you?" Quinn replied. She didn't realize that this was Rachel. She had assumed that Rachel was some frumpy girl that Noah had broken up and didn't pose a threat to her.

Rachel looked in shock, but kept her composure and stood up and held her hand out, "I'm Rachel Berry, your friend Noah's girlfriend."

Quinn looked at her hand with awe and disgust, "Quinn Fabray." She shook her head and forced a fake smile, and pulled a chair from a table that was already being used and sat right next to Noah.

Rachel felt her head pound again, but didn't let anyone see. She vaguely remembered that Quinn was someone that Noah was working with and that she kept holding him back late. Was that why she didn't like her?

Noah's fists clenched under the table because he knew that somehow Quinn knew that he was going to be there—probably because his stupid ass smart phone had automatically "checked in" on Facebook. He really needed to get that fixed. "Um, Quinn, we were sort of about to eat, so maybe you should go," Noah said.

Rachel glared at him, "Noah, that's rude. Quinn, we'd love for you to join us. These are Noah and mine's friends, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Finn."

Quinn grinned, "Hi everyone, I hope you don't mind that I sort of just barged in on your little outing."

"No, no that's fine!" Rachel said, wondering how she could ever dislike such a seemingly nice girl, "We always love more people."

"Even when they're sluts," Santana muttered under her breath and luckily, Quinn and Rachel were too engrossed in conversation to hear.

Noah watched as Quinn and Rachel talked, weirded out by Quinn's fake niceness. She was never like this, and he really wondered why she was acting like this to Rachel of all people. What was her angle?

"So Rachel, I've been to see _Wicked_, and you were amazing in it," Quinn gushed, knowing full well that Rachel wouldn't remember performing many of the plays.

Suddenly, Rachel felt that pounding pain again, but this time it was even worse. She kept herself under control and felt uneasy when she remembered something.

_Flashback_

_Rachel smiled as she heard the round of applause at the end of her first show. She was so happy that she had finally landed her dream role and the audience loved her._

She looked over at her Fiyero, the amazingly talented Jesse St. James, and gave a flirty smile. He winked at her and grinned.

_End of Flashback_

The memory stopped, but there was more that she remembered. She saw herself, or whoever it was, walk out of the theater with Jesse, but nothing more. Rachel felt awful. Had she cheated on Noah or something? She remembered Jesse, but she hadn't actually been in the show yet, right?

She shook her head. The doctor had told her that she might have weird thoughts, and to not think about them too much because eventually they would all make sense. Was she going crazy or something? Would she become one of those people who had to be on various drugs just to do daily tasks? Rachel stopped herself, realizing that she always was a little dramatic, then remembering that Quinn had said asked, "Wait, which one?"

Quinn inwardly cheered. She had confused the brunette and was this much closer to getting Noah back all to herself—where he belonged. "Oh I don't know, it was in like February or something," Quinn innocently said.

"February?" Rachel asked, "Oh, um yeah, sorry so many shows, I forget them sometimes." _February. _Rachel was so confused. She didn't have any recollection of shows, but she figured that Quinn probably had just seen someone else and then read about Rachel being casted, so she thought it was her.

Sam noticed the tense exchanged and tried to deflect the conversation, "Quinn, how's the album doing?" He knew that he latest album wasn't doing as well as she had hoped. It still was Top 40, but it hadn't even made the top 20.

"We've had some setbacks," Quinn seethed, "But, I am currently starting a new single, just for the tour that's coming up."

The conversation dimmed out to an awkward silence. Eventually, their food came, and the only sound to be heard was forks, knives, and spoons against plates.

Once they were done, the bill was paid, and they all had exited the restaurant, Rachel spoke up, "Well, as fun and interesting as this day has been, I am not feeling that well. Noah, would you mind coming home with me?"

Noah nodded, ignoring the glare from Quinn.

"Awh, but Rach, we were going to go shopping!" Brittany pressed, feeling awful for her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Britt, and this week or tomorrow we'll have to do that," Rachel said, "We have to get you an amazing wedding dress." She ignored the pang in her chest as she said the words "wedding dress."

They got home and Rachel lied and told Noah that she was going to take a nap because he stomach hurt. She really just got in bed and sobbed until she had no tears left.

* * *

Noah was furious as he left the apartment and got a cab to his old apartment that Quinn was sort of living at for some reason. He used the key that had remained untouched for some time and entered his loft.

Quinn's back was to him and she was sitting on the couch, yelling at her manager because yet another city had been dropped from her tour.

He went up to her, waited patiently for a few minutes (more like 5 seconds) before grabbing the phone from her hand and ending the call.

Quinn turned around and snarled at Noah, "What the fuck is your problem?"

Noah glared right back at her, "My fuckin' problem is that you decided to fuck up my girlfriend's life."

"Your girlfriend?" Quinn snapped, "Please. Your little sob story about her accident and how you're 'just helping a friend out' is bullshit. You guys broke up. You are not together anymore. Stop trying to get a second chance with her just because she doesn't remember what fuckin' happened between you guys.

"I know that you two broke up because you chose me, Puck. So, I don't care if I have to physically slap the memory back into her, I don't want you pretending to be with her anymore," Quinn screamed.

Noah sighed, still angry, "Look, Quinn, I'm not trying to patch things up with her or anything. I know I can't rewrite history, and unfortunately, I can't change how I felt and still do feel about her."

Noah inwardly groaned as he realized what he had just said. He had just admitted to Quinn of all people that he still loved Rachel. San and Britt were one thing, but Quinn wouldn't be so understanding.

"What the hell do you mean, 'still do feel?' Wait; are you still in love with her?" Quinn growled.

He grimaced, "I don't know what my feelings about her are, OK? I just think maybe you and I rushed into things. I think I should have been single for a while before starting another relationship."

"So," Quinn said evenly, "What does that mean for us?" She crossed her hands over her chest and looked at him, searching for an answer.

"It means," Puck sighed, "I think we should break up, Quinn."

Quinn's eyes started to tear up, "But you chose me. This doesn't make any sense, I'm Quinn Fabray, you shouldn't be dumping me."

"Quinn, I'm so sorry for all the shit I've put you through, but I can't be there for Rachel if I have to worry about what you might do. Plus," he looked down, avoiding her angry and teary eyes, "I think I'm still in love with her."

She glared, "You do realize that once she remembers, this whole charade will be over."

He nodded, "Yeah, I do, but for now, I just want her to get better. I'll leave so you can get your stuff out."

Quinn's angry eyes widened and she yelled, "This isn't fuckin' over Noah Puckerman. You can't just humiliate me like this and expect to get away with it."

Noah stopped as he was about to walk out the door, "What the fuck do you mean Fabray?"

"Come on 'Noah.' You do know that I never just back down. This isn't the last you've seen of me," she icily said as she watched him walk out of the apartment.

When he left though, she let the sobs escape. How could he pick that stupid brunette over her? She was blonde, talented, and gorgeous, who would ever want to let that go? She realized that she wasn't crying about losing him, but about the fact that she lost him to some big-nosed Broadway diva.

Quinn Fabray never lost. And she vowed that Noah Puckerman would learn that the hard way.

* * *

A/N-Soooooo excited for "Prom Queen!" "Rolling in the Deep" (Lea and Jon) sounds amazing and matches the Jesse/Rachel sitchuation perfectly! I can't wait to see if it's Jesse she's singing "Jar of Hearts" to…Because if she sings it to Finn, it wouldn't make sense for her to sing "My Man" the next week in "Funeral"

Sorry about my rant….Hope you guys liked that chapter. I personally love writing bitchy Quinn because I want to see how much more I can hate her…I HATE HER SOOOOOOOO MUCH! But Dianna is awesome, sooooo…..Anyway, reviews are loved, so please do some of that! But thanks for reading!

P.S. Quinn will not be Lucy in any of my stories because I think that was a really stupid plot line and I don't want to go and change my stories...I think it was done to make her look worse, so actually, I do like it :)


End file.
